


❖ Malec (one shots)

by Malecstydia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecstydia/pseuds/Malecstydia
Summary: Hey!● My name is Ree and i have had a few Magnus and Alec one shot ideas that i have wanted to write for a while● I promise, ill try to follow the characters personality as much as possible● Feel free to leave requests, ill try my best.● Enjoy:)





	1. ❖ A day of clothes shopping

**Author's Note:**

> ● I wanted to try and make a cute Malec shopping chapter, with dominant and aggressive Alec. so i really hope you guys enjoy!

They were walking into target, 

Earlier that morning Alec told his boyfriend that he needed to go to target to find some new clothes. All of his clothes were starting to fade their colour, their stitching was becoming loose and overall, the amount of torn up clothes he's had to throw away from demon attacks was just getting out of hand. He walked out of Magnus' bedroom and saw Magnus standing out on the balcony drinking tea. it was 10 in the morning and Magnus wasn't all dressed up like he usually was because he finally had a day off. There was no inquisitors ordering him to check or repair the wards around the institute, there was nothing he needed to do today. He wanted to relax, he needed a day like this to relax with Alec. Magnus breathed in the new york air as his boyfriend walked beside him. They looked out at the view for a minute, until Alec finally spoke up.

"Hey i know we were supposed to take a day off to relax, but this is the first time in ages that i have had time to do my own thing and not be expected to kill demons." Alec said, still looking at the view. Magnus turned to face Alec. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously. "Um, probably just to target or some other Mundane clothing store." He replied. The warlocks eyes widened and he laughed. "You're going shopping for clothes and you didn't think to invite me?" Magnus asked cheerfully. "It's really not that big of a deal Magnus, it's okay. Ill be back in like and hour or two." Alec said, then stepping closer towards his boyfriend, placing his hands on the mans waist. "Then we can relax.." He whispered with a hint of kink in his voice. Magnus looked up at his shadowhunter boyfriend and laughed. "Alexander, that can wait. I have never gone shopping for clothes with you before. I actually thought i would never see the day when Alexander Lightwood said he was going 'shopping'" Magnus placed a hand on Alecs chest and pecked him on the lips. "We're going.  _Together."_ Magnus whispered and happily danced away back into the bedroom. which Alec just assumed he was doing to get ready.

 

❖❖❖

 

The couple was walking around Target, walking towards the mens section, Alec kept walking and turned to face Magnus. When he realised he wasn't next to him anymore. Alec turned around and saw Magnus three isles back, standing in the little girls section. Alec walked over and made a wierd and confused face when he looked down and saw the warlock crouching down to look at the sparkling and glittery shirts "Magnus, you do realise that this is the little girls section right?" Magnus turned to alec, looking up. "I know but" He turned back and picked up a light purple, long sleeve torso that had glitter and sequins on it. "Just look at this Alexander! Why couldn't children's attire be like this when i was a boy?" he scoffed. Alec giggled, which he normally didn't do. But on the slight occasion that he did, it would only be when he was around Magnus. "That's probably because you're 400 years old." Magnus stood up, "You're right. I can't dress up the past, but i can dress up you." He smirked and turned away, going down the isle and heading strait for the mens isle once again. 

"oo, What about this?" Magnus suggested holding up a glittery pair of jeans. Alec rolled his eyes and smiled, "I think i'll pass, I was thinking of getting something i usually wear. You know? Like a plain shirt, black trousers and a jacket." Magnus put The glittery jeans he had suggested earlier back onto the rack and turned to face his boyfriend. "You'll look good in anything." He smiled and quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

They stared into each others eyes lovingly, but they were interrupted when a man, who looked around Alecs age walked up to them in annoyance and anger. Magnus turned and looked at the man. "Can we help you?" he puffed. "Yeah actually you can. Please do not do that in public ever again. Thanks." Alec was confused, he didn't know what the man was talking about. But Magnus did. Throughout his immortal life, he would be caught doing 'inappropriate' things with men. He would often get dissed or frowned upon. Or back during the dark ages, he would even be punished and tortured for his 'sins. "Im orry. what?" Alec asked. The man looked even more annoyed then before. "Look i know that some people are all for this ' _same sex'_ bullcrap. But im not." The man scoffed and turned to walk away. 

"Excuse me?" Alec exlaimed, Magnus reached for Alec's arm and quietly said "It's okay Alexander." Alec turned back at his boyfriend, "No its not, Magnus." 

"Alright buddy. you listen to me okay? You do not get to treat people this way you mundane," Alec scoffed, walking slowly but intimidatingly towards the homophobic jerk. "I am allowed to do what ever the hell i want to. And i don't need anybody telling me that i'm not allowed to do it!" The man was becoming afraid of Alec and started backing away. " _What do you mean by mundane?"_   The guy asked confused and slightly terrified. "By the angel, Alec! It's fine really." Magnus said grabbing his boyfriend's arm, pulling Alec back to his side. Magnus lowered his voice. "Oh and you.. leave before i do something i will regret." Magnus said in anger. The man nodded and ran away."What just happened?" Alec asked turning to Magnus. He was hoping that he never had to explain this to Alec, but unfortunately the time had to come one day. "In the Mundane world, a lot of people don't like it when two people of the same gender show love for one another. It's like how people feel about Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Sometimes it's frowned upon," Magnus said with a sigh. "oh" Alec said stepping towards Magnus, "Then let them be pissed off." Alec smirked kissing Magnus' cheek.

 


	2. ❖ Their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● We saw them enter the room kissing  
> ● But we got left out of all the details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● This is basically my interpretation of the malec sex scene in 2x07  
> ● I am so so sorry if this sucks (like them two lolol)  
> ● I'm pretty bad at writing gay smut, but i hope this is okay!!  
> ● Plus i hate writing very intimate details so please bare with me.

"You have nothing to worry about" Alec said getting closer to Magnus, thinning the gap that was between them. He gripped the collar of Magnus' shirt and started walking towards the bedroom. "I want this" Alec smiled and their lips immediately pressed together, like a magnet. Even if they wanted to, they wouldn't be able to break this kiss. Magnus was walking backwards, being careful that he didn't trip over anything, or that he didn't accidentally hit the door frame on the way. But Alec made sure that didn't happen. He guided his boyfriend easily through the door. Once they got through the door frame and into Magnus' room, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of the shadowhunter's shoulders. At first he had no idea how this was going to turn out, he didn't even know if Magnus wanted to take the next step with Alec. But he did, and that made him happy.. And very angsty.

On the way taking off their shoes by stepping on them, they reached the end of the bed. Making sure not to break the kiss, Magnus laid on the bottom half of his bed. His whole body was lying down, except from the knees down, which were hanging off. Alec at the same time, hovered over him, still sharing the same passionate kiss as before. They started making their way up to the back board of the bed, only breaking the kiss once on accident. Both of them were angry at themselves for letting that happen, but they acted like it didn't at all and continued.

Magnus was lying down, head on his pillow (almost touching the back board). His hands were caressing Alec's face, still kissing him with all of his might. Alec was lying on top of him, their legs tangled in each others, his arms were beside Magnus, holding himself up. That way he didn't totally crush his boyfriend. Alec loved the way that this was going. It really felt like they truly loved it each other. But he knew that at this rate, they wouldn't get anywhere anytime soon. Alec broke the kiss which left Magnus a bit confused. "Alec?" he asked hoping for an explanation as to why his boyfriend broke the kiss. "Shh, just trust me." He said placing a finger over Magnus' lips. Magnus just smiled and nodded.

Alec straddled the warlocks hips and came back down to kiss him. Magnus really liked it when Alec acted this way. It was a side of Alec he had never seen before, a side of Alec he didn't even know existed. Their lips reunited and the once passionate kiss that they had been sharing before, turned into a full fledged make out. Alec had his hands on Magnus's cheeks and Magnus had his fingers all tangled up in Alec's raven hair. Alec broke the kiss _again_. Magnus was starting to get annoyed at Alec because he kept doing that. But he completely forgot about his annoyance when he watched Alec pull his shirt off over his head. Magnus was slightly turned on by this.

Alec grabbed the bottom of Magnus' shirt and playfully pulled on it. Asking for permission to take it off. "Alexander, you never have to ask me to take my shirt off" he laughed. Magnus quickly sat up, allowing his boyfriend to pull the shirt over his head. Alec looked down at Magnus' bare chest for a moment and smiled. He went back down and rolled his hips on top of Magnus'. Magnus couldn't help but make a groan of desperation.  _How can this be his first time?_ Magnus thought to himself. Once again, their hips collided and every bad thing in the world vanished. all that existed in this time, was them. 

Alec broke the kiss and started nipping at Magnus' neck, softly kissing and almost biting. Magnus' rolled his head back. Alec kept kissing the warlocks neck until he finally found Magnus' sweet spot. The place where he made the most noises from, right above the collar bone. Alec kissed the warlocks chest once, when Magnus interrupted. "Let me" he insisted. Magnus knew that Alec wanted this because they cared for each other so deeply. But he also wanted the boy to enjoy his first time as well. _Might as well have a little fun_ he thought. Switching positions, Magnus rolled on top of Alec and kissed him once before talking again. "Let me show you how its done." He smirked. kissing down Alec's chest, kissing every rune on his torso. Not one place on Alec's chest was going to be left untouched. Alec arched his back. He was too impatient, he wanted more.

Magnus finally made his way down to Alec's V-line. He wanted to go further but unfortunately, Alec's pants were still buckled up. "Can i?" He asked looking up at Alec. "Go for it." He smiled, not taking away his focus from Magnus. He unbuckled Alec's pants and tried to pull them off, but they were too tight.  _Crap,_ Magnus thought, He flicked his wrist as if he were shooing a fly and Alec's pants blew right off. Only his boxers were on. Alec was really nervous about this. As much as he wanted this, he was still scared to death. Magnus grabbed the elastic of the underwear and pulled them down. He stared for a moment, then looked back up at Alec, who seemed really nervous. Magnus made his way back up to Alec's face and looked at him with concern. "Are you okay Alexander?" "Fine. just a little-" "Nervous?" Magnus cut him off. "Yeah.." Alec replied. Magnus gave a look of sympathy to Alec, "Alexander, if this isn't what you want, we don't have to-" "No! I do want this." Alec said cutting him off. "More than i want anything at this point." He whispered. Magnus smirked, he couldn't help but feel cheerful. How could he make _the Alexander Lightwood_ feel this way? "Well alright then.." Magnus said going back down.

Magnus started teasing Alec a bit, brushing his lips over the head. Taking in small pieces at a time. Alec wanted more, he was beginning to feel frustrated. Alec groaned and Magnus took that as a hint to go all the way down. Taking in all of Alec at once, At a slow - fast rhythm. Alec gripped the bed sheets, moaning and gasping every few seconds. 

 

 

❖ ❖ ❖ 

 

 

When Magnus was done with that he came back up closer to Alec's face. "Your turn?" He suggested. "Hell yeah." They switched positions, and Alec repeated the same steps that Magnus did before. He finally understood why Alec was getting so impatient earlier. Finally Alec took him all in. This was his first time with somebodies penis in his mouth. He didn't know how to feel. He was just glad that he got to experience this with Magnus. 

When he was finally done he came back on top and pressed his hips against Magnus'. They starting kissing again, This still wasn't enough. They both still wanted more. They wanted to go all the way. They didn't even have to ask one another. They just knew that it was the right thing to do. Alec lied down while Magnus rolled onto his boyfriend. Straddling once more. He kissed him for a minute then, he took Alec into his hand and Snapped his fingers. Causing a bunch of lubricant to appear. "Okay Alexander, this is usually where it gets freaky.. You still up for it?" He just had to ask. Alec nodded in desperation. 

 

 

❖ ❖ ❖ 

 

 

The rest of the night which seemed to last for hours was filled with moans, cuddles, warm bodies pressing against each other, love, and  _hate_

Afterwards, they laid beside each other with only boxers on, with a blanket on top of them. Kissing and Spooning, having the time of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● I am so sorry if this was cringey!  
> ● As you can tell, I don't really like writing full details about going 'all the way' because they are so smol, and its so hard to picture them like that.  
> ● Anyways.. i really hope you enjoyed! please make sure to leave a like and comment or request!
> 
> ily all :)


	3. ❖ The AU Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● We saw AU!Alec trying to win over AU!Magnus in 1x10  
> ● But how did their relationship work out when Clary and Jace left their world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Idk, but i really want to write this,   
> ● I have actually no plot idea right now about this but we'll see what happens.

With a swish of Magnus' fingers, the dark purple portal closed. He took a deep breath, relieved that Clary had made it back into her universe. He turned around and to his surprise, he saw Clary and Jace standing there with confused looks on their faces. "Clary?" Magnus asked walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "How are you still here?" He asked. He was so sure that they had returned, but apparently they hadn't. "Um, Im sorry. Who are you?" The frightened red head asked. The blond and broad boy looked at Magnus, "What the hell was that thing?" Jace asked, obviously talking about the demon that had followed them into their world earlier and was killed by the other universe' Clary and Jace. "What thing??" Clary asked. Oh boy, how was Magnus going to get himself out of this mess? How the hell was he supposed to explain everything that had happened to these kids earlier when their bodies were consumed by another version of themselves? Then he came up with an idea, he stepped towards them and started talking. "You will forget everything that happened here, anything that seemed unusual, you will forget and replace those memories with what would have happened today" He said. With the snap of his fingers, the two teenagers forgot everything they saw and made their way back upstairs to the party. He had Clary to thank for this, because of her, he now had his magic back. He could finally live a happy warlock life again.  _What an odd experience,_ Magnus thought.

With a huge smile, proud of himself. He made his way upstairs and to the party. A bunch of lights were flickering and people were dancing. Magnus originally came here with a purpose, and now his work was done. He was about to head home when the boy he had met before walked up to him. "Leaving so soon?" He asked curiously. "Uh, yeah well. I kind of came here for a reason, and now that's taken care of. I can leave" Magnus replied, turning towards Alec. "Aw don't leave, I want to get to know you a bit more." Alec smiled. Magnus thought to himself for a moment. He just helped not one, but two freaking shadowhunters from a different dimension. "oh come on Magnus Bane, you said you came here for a reason, right? And now it's taken care of. so you probably deserve the have a little fun!" Alec yelled over the loud music. Magnus laughed, "You're right, i guess i do deserve to have _some_ fun. " "Amazing!" Alec beamed. Alec saw something in Magnus, he felt something towards him. A spark even.

"So now what do we do?" Magnus asked in curiosity. Alec laughed at him and looked around. "Now, we dance!" He said turning around about to make his way to the dance floor when Magnus grabbed his shoulder gently. "Um Alec? Just one problem.. I don't know how to dance." He said embarrassed. Alec turned around to look at him, "I can help with that" He said taking Magnus's hand gently pulling him onto the middle of the dance floor. "Um.. Alec, what are you doing?" He asked a little uncomfortably. "I'm teaching you how to dance!" He laughed. Magnus blushed and looked up at Alec, he was so tall. Magnus kind of liked the fact that Alec was taller then him, and Alec definitely loved  that Magnus was shorter. It made him feel more dominant, and in power.

Magnus bobbed his head a little to the beat, Alec was having none of that. He grabbed Magnus' waist. The warlock looked down, "Is this okay?" Alec asked. Magnus looked back up at the raven haired boy and nodded. "Now, its all in the hips." Alec explained while trying to sway Magnus' hips. He was starting to get used to it. After ten minutes, they were dancing together like nobody was watching, having the time of their lives.

 

 

❖ ❖ ❖ 

 

 

It was around 11:20pm and the party was dying down, Almost completely dead. Usually at this time in the night, Magnus would be at home sleeping or doing something work related. But right now, Magnus found himself at the bar drinking a cocktail. This was his 2nd of the night and Alec was already on his 5th. "you aren't enjoying that are you?" Alec asked turning to Magnus, referring to his drink. "No! it- it's great." Magnus lied. Sometimes he would drink, but not all the time. It was rare that you would catch him with any type of alcohol in his hand. "No it's not, i can sense it." Alec smirked. He was obviously drunk now. "Wanna do shots?" Alec asked, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Uh-uh, No way! Alec, You're drunk. You're going home." He said with a firm tone. "Awhh You're no fun!"

"One little problem, I have nobody to take me home" Alec giggled. "Don't worry about it, ill take you." 

 

 

❖ ❖ ❖

 

 

When they arrived at Alec's apartment, Magnus helped him get out of the car, and basically carried him with Alec's arm over his shoulder, with most of his weight on top of Magnus. "You're really pretty." Alec giggled, still drunk as hell. "Bed, Alexander." he said. "I like it when you call me Alexander." He giggled again. Magnus rolled his eyes and put Alec into his bed. He pulled the blankets over him. "One night together and i'm already tucking you in." Magnus laughed. "Now, Ill be on my way. Goodbye, Alexander." Magnus turned to start walking out the door. "WAIT!" He heard a yell from behind him. "yes alec?" 

"At least give me your phone number"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● AWWWW THIS IS TOO CUTE!  
> ● What do you think happened the next day?  
> ● Explain what happened in the comments!


	4. ❖ Nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● I got this idea to make something like this.  
> ● Yeah you're gonna hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Just a quick lil' note: Italic means it's a dream.

Alec was tossing and turning the whole night. Magnus didn't take notice of this because he was sound asleep the whole time, dreaming of Alec wearing a glittery tuxedo. Alec started breathing heavily and gripping onto the bed sheets.

_"Sebastian? What's going on?" Alec asked walking into the front door of Magnus' apartment. "Alexander! i-" "Shush little warlock, or i'm going to have to punish you. Again."  Sebastian growled, holding Magnus tightly against his chest with a seraph blade held up against Magnus' throat. "Okay Sebastian, lets not get too hasty here." Alec said in fear making his way slowly toward the two men. "My magic! Why can't i use my magic anymore?!" Magnus freaked out, still being held tight to the rogue shadowhunter. "Remember that tea you drank earlier?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah, it was a lovely fine jasmine tea. Why?"_

_"I put a special herb inside of it when you weren't looking, that dampens all warlock magic."  Sebastian laughed. "What are you doing? I thought you were on our side!" Alec yelled freaking out. He was so confused as to why Sebastian was acting this way. One second ago he was being a completely normal, shadowhunter from the London institute. And the next, he was holding Alec's boyfriend with a deadly weapon against his throat._

 

"Sebastian, please" "What are you doing?" "Magnus." Alec was whispering in his sleep, Clenching the sheets even tighter and sweat was starting to pour out of him. Magnus was woken up by all of these unnatural sounds coming from Alec. "Alexander?" He asked in confusion.

 

_"See, the thing about this, is that your powers will eventually return Magnus. But unfortunately you wont survive long enough to see that moment." Sebastian smirked. Alec rose a hand, trying to calm the whole situation and possibly divert it from taking a horrible and unimaginable turn. Alec took another step forward. "Please, ill do any-" "NOT ANOTHER STEP!" Sebastian yelled out. "Or your little warlock boyfriend over here, dies." Sebastian said in a low tone, pressing the seraph blade onto Magnus' neck. "Alexander, I love you!" Magnus called out, afraid that he may not live through this. Afraid that he wouldn't ever get to say he loves Alec ever again._

 

"Magnus, don- don't say that." Alec stuttered in his sleep. Magnus kept trying to shake his boyfriend awake, but he would wake up. "Alec i'm here.. Please, wake up." Magnus said softly, but with a firm and concerned tone in his voice. 

 

_"No Magnus. Don- don't say tha- that" Alec kept stuttering, tearing up. He didn't want to loose his boyfriend. They certainly had not had enough time together. Alec was supposed to die first. Live his life with Magnus by his side the whole way. eventually dying at an old age. With Magnus being there, next to Alec's death bed, being able to hear the heart monitor start flat lining, and being able to feel Alec's grip on Magnus's hand loosen. "I'm getting a little bored. Aren't you?" Sebastian glared. "Lets make this a little interesting."_

_"Ale-" Magnus' voice was cut off by a large seraph blade, slashing through his throat. Alec immediately started screaming and running towards him as he watched the love of his life's dead corpse fall to the floor,_

 

"NOOOOO!!!" Alec screamed in bed, shaking uncontrollably, it actually looked like he was seizing. Magnus kept shaking him awake, "ALEC PLEASE!" He kept yelling. Alec's eyes shot open, but he was still screaming. totally unaware of his surroundings. Magnus quickly lowered himself and pulled Alec into a tight hold, trying to keep him still. Tears were streaming down Alec's sweaty face and Magnus barely able to keep it together. He couldn't bare the sight of his one true love being tortured like this in his sleep. 

When Alec finally stopped screaming, he pulled the warlock into a tight hug. They were sitting up on the bed and Alec tackled him so, Magnus was on his back and Alec was on top of him Nesting his head on his shoulder. Magnus rubbed circles onto his back and kept comforting him with words like, "It's okay Alexander."  "It was just a bad dream." When Alec pulled away after what had felt like a half hour of hugging, he finally spoke up. "I'm so glad you're okay." He puffed. "Do you want to talk about it Alexander?" Magnus asked. "No. It's okay, it was just a dream." Alec replied, embarrassed at himself. "It was nightmare, Alec. I know how horrifying these kind of experiences can be. I have been through them many times myself. It's okay to feel vulnerable and afraid." Magnus comforted him.

"You di- died" Alec slipped out. "I'm sorry.. I what?" Magnus asked in confusion. "In my dream. Sebastian had you by the throat and he killed you." Alec replied looking down. Magnus chuckled a little. "Oh come on Alexander. We both know i could take anybody." He tried to reassure him. "No, He gave you some kind of herb that weakened you." Alec replied with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Luthria Vulpina." Magnus said, wearing blank expression on his face. A herb with such abilities actually existed. a'Wait, it exists!?" Alec freaked out. Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulders. "Alexander.. I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily." He said with a reassuring smile. Alec quickly pressed his lips onto Magnus's. Alec was warm and sweaty, which felt kind of gross. But Magnus didn't care. They took each other in one last embrace, before they spent the rest of the night spooning. Alec was the big spoon, clutching onto his boyfriend like a teddy bear.

 

"I love you Magnus." Alec breathed.

"And i love you too, Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● GODD THIS WAS SO BAD AND POORLY WRITTEN AND I APOLOGISE.\  
> ● I wrote this at 2 in the morning, pls forgive me.


	5. ❖ Magnus death AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● What would have happened if Magnus and Madzie hadn't gotten out of the institute in time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Please don't kill me for writing this.. Im sure it pains me as much as it does you.

"I don't know.. we portled in upstairs.. I-" Clary explained, She was obviously scared as well as Alec but didn't want to show it. She knew how Alec would react if Magnus had died.  
"Oh god" Alec whispered beginning to make his way out of the room. "Alec" Jace called out to his parabatai, Alec kept speed walking of the room. Even the possibility of his boyfriend dying and his parabatai, his brother being at fault, already made Alec want to do something horrible to himself. If Jace activating the soul sword did kill Magnus he would never be able to forgive him. Accident or not, He cared so much for Magnus and could not bare the thought of loosing him. Alec ran around the institute like a crazy person, searching for him.

He searched for what seemed like hours, checking every room at least five times each. Alec was a little relieved that he couldn't find Magnus anywhere inside the institute. He was praying that the walls contained the blast. "Where else could he be?" Alec asked himself, then he remembered Aldertree's office. 'Why would Magnus even go inside that dick's office?' Alec thought to himself. But Alec would not leave this institute until he had checked every single room. Alec sprinted towards Aldertree's office and a hurried manner, trying to fight the thoughts of the possibility of Magnus being dead somewhere inside this institute. 

Alec ran to the door and struggled to open it, he knew that whatever was on the other side of the door would determine if Magnus was still alive or not. His breathing was uneven as he finally built up the courage to turn the door knob. Every fibre in Alec's being was praying that Magnus was not on the other side of this door.  
He turned the knob and his uneven breathing turned into a full fledged panic attack as he saw Magnus unconscious on the ground. Alec ran over to him screaming, the warlock was lying on the ground. "MAGNUS!" he screamed in horror, Alec fell to his knees and tried to shake his boyfriend awake. He would not move, so Alec brought his head down to Magnus' chest and cried in happiness when he felt Magnus' heart still beating. Slowly, but it was beating and that was enough for Alec to feel a huge sense of relief. He was alive but barely. Magnus coughed and his eyes fluttered open.

"Alexander?" Magnus questioned "Magnus?!" He yelled and shot his head down towards Magnus and their eyes met instantly. He kneeled closer down to his nearly dead boyfriend and picked him up so that his body was lying on Alec's lap and and his head was in his arms. He frowned. "I- im here Ma- Magnus.." Alec pleaded. "What happened?" Alec asked, "Madzie and I, we were halfway through a portal w-when i assume the soul sword was activated." Alec sighed. "You have to find Madzie, Help her," Magnus softly whispered, The pain in his voice was visible and clear. It was killing Alec that even though Magnus was dying, he still cared for the child over his life. "Magnus I-" Alec teared up. "I need to-" Alec was cut off to the the sound of his boyfriend being the selfless man he is. "No, Alec.. you have to find Madzie." Magnus let out a loud groan in pain and Alec had tears rolling down his cheeks, "You're both going to be fine" He cried, Brushing the hair off of Magnus' face.

"No Alexander, I dont' care what happens to me. find her, protect her." Magnus pleaded. The pain in his voice was so obvious that it made Alec cry, and seeing Alec cry made Magnus cry too. "No! I'm not letting you die!" He cried, and leaned his forehead against Magnus', then placed a kiss on his forehead, "I just found you" He cried into his hair. "Alexander" He called out, Alec lifted his head and Magnus placed a hand on his boyfriends cheek and wiped his tears. "It's okay, I'm in the arms of the person i love" Magnus knew he had loved Alec for a while now, He was just waiting for the right moment to tell him. Alec smiled at this, never before had Magnus and Alec told each other that they loved one another. "I love you, Alexander. I loved you before i knew you, I loved you since the day i met you. I love you Alec and i always will." He smiled. "No. Don't say that" Alec sniffled. "You don't get to say that, Not until i can to hold you and tell you that we are going to live a happy life together when you do." Alec cried. This broke Magnus' heart more than anything. Even the heartbreak of all of his long and painful breakups with Camille hurt less than this. "I love you, Alexander Lightwood." Magnus cried. "No. Magnus please don't!" He cried, taking Magnus' exhausted body and pulling him into a hug, "Ill get help! I am not letting you die! Not like this! I was supposed to die first! We were supposed to live a full and happy life together, I was supposed to die and you were supposed to be still here keeping our life long memories alive." Alec cried, he was completely blind due to all of the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

Magnus moved his hand to his cheek and frowned. He knew that he had already lived a long life, Memories of his life started to flood through his mind. From the moment he was born, To when he found his mother dead to her own hand and when he first met Alec, when they shared their first kiss in front of everybody at Alec's arranged wedding, to their first time, When Alec had seen Magnus' unglamoured cat eyes and called them 'beautiful.' Those memories faded and Alec came back into his sight. "I love you Magnus!" He finally let out "Please don't leave me." He sobbed i pain. "Goodbye Alexand-" Magnus' breath was cut short as his head tilted into Alecs chest and his glamour wore off, exposing his cat eyes. His body started to soften and eventually become limp. Alec screamed in pain as he held up his boyfriend and hugged his corpse. He screamed and cried, clinging him into his chest, having no idea what he was going to do without him.

 

❖ ❖ ❖ 

 

Shortly after, Alec was still gripping onto Magnus' dead body, He pulled away slightly just so he could see Magnus' face. Even when he was dead, he still looked like the most beautiful and purest thing in the world. Alec placed his hand on his lover's cheek and wiped the dry tears, "I'm so sorry Magnus." He cried, He was so angry at himself for letting this happen, he thought that this was all of his fault. 

Jace ran into the room with panic on his face, He was able to feel Alec's paint hrough their parabatai rune, "'Alec!" He yelled running towards the shadowhunter and his dead warlock boyfriend who he held so tightly in his arms. He kneeled down next to them, Jace felt so horrible, not just because it was practically his fault that so many innocent downworlders had just been slaughtered. But because his brothers boyfriend had just died as well because of him. "Alec i-"  
"GET OUT!" Jace was interrupted by Alec screaming at him. "I'm so sorry" He teared up. "I SAID GET OUT!" he screamed.

Alec stayed like this for what seemed like hours, when the silent brothers had arrived to take Magnus from Alec's arms, Alec was weary of this and would not let them touch him. He was being very protective, and he wanted to make sure that his body was going to be respected and taken care of once it left Alec's arms.


	6. ❖ I didn't know you could dance like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● Magnus was home alone while his boyfriend was out at the institute  
> ● Alec comes home early only to see his boyfriend shirtless dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● This is how i pictured the dance he does (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODxuvFKX7wE)  
> ● I really have no idea what i am going to write but i saw somebody on Instagram asking @siredtomalec (AO3) to do something like this!  
> ● I don't know, i thought it would be kind of funny.

Alec decided to get off work early, since the Clave had just gotten all three mortal instruments back into their possession. There wasn't that much to do anymore as head of the New York institute.

Alec wanted to see Magnus desperately, so he made his way over to his boyfriends apartment. When he got to the front door, he could hear loud music blurring (Into it - Chase Atlantis.) He looked puzzled for a moment then decided to unlock the door with the key Magnus had given him. When he opened the door, the music became louder Way too loud for Magnus to hear the door open and close. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw Magnus standing there, working out on a pull up bar, he was shirtless and pulling his legs up and around like the arms on a clock. Fortunately for Alec, Magnus was facing the opposite direction so he didn't know that Alec had been standing there. Magnus jumped down from the bar and started pumping his hips and twirling around his arms. Alec stood there, staring in awe. Magnus did a full 360 degree turn and while doing that, he noticed his boyfriend standing there. You could definitely say he was drooling.

When Alec realised that Magnus had noticed he was standing there he jumped a bit. His heart skipped a beat and he just giggled. Magnus kept going, trying to impress his boyfriend, he knew that it was working because every time he turned around Alec looked even more flabbergasted than before. if that was even possible. Never in his time dating Magnus did he know that he could dance like this. Obviously Alec already knew he could dance, sometimes he would dance to classical music or something slow. But he didn't know that he was _this_ talented. 

Magnus smirked to himself when he heard the shadowhunter gasp when he got back up on the bar, "Like what you see?" Magnus giggled, still facing the other way. "Wow- i um didn't know you could dance like that" Alec stuttered. Magnus stopped what he was doing and made his way over to Alec, while grabbing a towel from the table on the way. He wiped the sweat off his face. Alec stiffened as Magnus brought their lips together for a quick peck on the lips. Magnus pulled back and smiled. Alec's breath was shaky as he was nervous, Magnus always had this effect on him. Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulder, "mm, Why so tense?" He asked. 

Alec loosened up a little bit, trying to avoid Magnus asking about him getting nervous over Magnus dancing. "How come i had no idea that you knew how to dance like that?" Alec pleaded for an answer. "I don't know Alexander, i guess it never really came up." Magnus smiled, still standing right in front of Alec. "How did you learn how to do that?" 

Magnus laughed a little, "In the 70's i started taking classes and i guess i'v just grown to love it." Alec giggled a little, "It's an art form, I have learned how to express myself with it." Magnus smiled. And started to walk away, off to take a shower. "It's definitely an art form when you do it" Alec smirked, Magnus turned around and laughed. "Why, thank you Alexander." he smiled while walking back over to Alec and not long after their lips crashed together again. Their lips were in sync as Alec tried to pass his tongue over Magnus' bottom lip. Magnus pulled back and smiled, squeezing Alec's shoulder a little bit and turned around starting to walk away again.

"And where are you going?" Alec called out, "I'm taking a shower" He called out from the bathroom. "Oh-"

"Feel free to join me if you like" Magnus called out from the other room. Alec started speed walking over to the bathroom, ripping his shirt off from over his head before he even made it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Wow this was kind of short, please forgive me. I wanted to write more but i had no ideas:(


	7. ❖ Contemplating Suicide. (2x15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● First of all, trigger warning. As this chapter does include the discussion of suicide and self harm.  
> ● Based on the events of 2x15 when Alec finds Magnus in his apartment alone drinking and in pain of the memory he can't get out of his head.  
> ● But instead of Magnus sitting there with a cocktail glass in his hand, it's the very same dagger his mother used to kill herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● I'm already crying and i haven't even started writing yet :((

Magnus sat there, in his cosy lounge recliner. Except it didn't feel cosy. He held the very dagger that his mother used to end her life with in his hand. the blade facing upward as he held the safe end. he stared into the reflection, he tried to find beauty in his reflection but all he could see was a _monster. A good-for-nothing, disgusting demon._ A tear welled in his eye. Reliving the memory of his mothers suicide had been too hard for him to handle. At first when his body was switched with Valentine's, he felt what it was like to have angelic blood. It felt amazing. Not that he wasn't in his own body, but because he felt as if his blood were pure for the first time. When Inquisitor Herondale first used the Agony rune on Magnus, it felt like the world was ending. Alec didn't believe that it was him, of course Magnus could never blame Alec for not believing that Magnus trapped inside that horrible man's body. He wouldn't want to anyway.

Magnus remembered the way Alec ran into the room after just finding out that he wasn't Valentine. He remembered the panic on his face as he ran into the room and begged Imogene to stop what she was doing. The horror that was on his face as he realised that the love of his life was about to die and he could have done something to prevent it. Magnus sniffled and realised how Alec was going to feel after coming home and realising what Magnus had done. What Magnus had  _chosen_ to do.

Magnus picked up the note that sat beside him on the glass table and read it through once more.

> _'Dear Alexander,_
> 
> _I fear that you will be angry with me and the decision i have decided to make. And you have every right to be. That agony rune, made me relive my worst memory and now i can't get it out of my head. Remember how i told you that my mother died at her own hand? My step father found me shortly after. He called me 'an abomination.' he was right. i lashed out.. With all the magic i had. I burned him Alexander. I murdered my step father. And i'll never be able to take that back. I'm so so sorry that i have to say goodbye like this. Oh i wish i could do it face to face. I wish i could kiss and hug you one last time. But i know that once i do, i wont be able to leave you. I hope you can respect my decision. This is just all too much for me to handle Alexander and i just cannot bare it. I pray that you never give up on love. That you find someone who will love you as much as I love you. Please do not blame yourself for this. This is not your fault. I love you so much Alexander._
> 
> _Love M'_

 

Magnus started to break down as he placed the note back down on the table next to his chair. He took one last sip of his cocktail and turned the dagger so that the blade was now facing his stomach.  _This is it_ Magnus thought. He had lived such a long life and had not known when it was going to end. He began to sob, louder and louder as memories of his life came into play. But all bad ones, when his mother had died, when he killed his step father. When he was contemplating suicide when he lived in London in the early 1800's. When he found himself on the edge of a bridge. Thankfully Camille had been there to save him. And thankfully Alec wasn't there right now, otherwise Magnus would not be able to go through with this.

He sat there trying to push the blade in but he couldn't do it. He choked on his loud sobs, So loud that he didn't hear the front door open and Alec walk in.

Alec walked into the living room, taking his jacket off. Once he saw what Magnus was trying to do to himself, he dropped his jacket and ran over to Magnus, kneeling in front of him. Stopping him from making a decision he would never forgive himself from doing. "Magnus!" He yelled as he took Magnus' hands that were still clenched to the dagger and gently pulled them away from his torso. Magnus still crying, looking down and disgusted with himself. Alec tried to take the knife from his boyfriend, Magnus was a little weary but eventually he gave in. Alec took the blade from him and placed it on the table, where he saw a note on it that read  _'Alexander'_.

"M- Magnus.. What are you doing?" He asked in sadness. He couldn't believe that Magnus had been trying to end his life. Alec knew that Magnus had been having problems lately, but he no idea that it was this bad. Magnus kept sobbing, "I'm so sorry" He cried. "Hey.. don't apologise.. What's wrong?" He begged for an answer. Magnus didn't know how to explain so he just nudged his head in the direction of the note. Alec sighed, picked it up and opened it. He began to read it, he couldn't believe that Magnus hadn't told him about this sooner. "Magnus I-"

"I'm sorry Alexander, I just-" Magnus was cut off, "Hey. It's okay" Alec whispered and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. His arms over Magnus' shoulders and Magnus' under and clinging onto his back. Alec kissed his shoulder and a look of shock coursed over his face. They stayed like this for about a minute then Alec pulled away. "Listen. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he said reassuringly. "No, i should. Look i should have told you what was going on. You knew something was wrong and i pushed you away. I'm sorry" Alec frowned and took Magnus' hands and held them tightly. "I love you so much Magnus, Please don't ever hurt yourself again. You don't deserve it." Magnus sighed. "I never wanted you to see this.. Terrible, ugly side of me.." He wiped a tear. Alec placed a hand on Magnus' cheeck and caressed his face. "There is nothing ugly about you." He whispered lovingly. Magnus smiled and they hugged again. Without breaking the hug Alec asked magnus to never do that again. "I promise Alec."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● So yeah.. That was a little harsh, i am so sorry!


	8. ❖ Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● Based the day after 2x20, when Alec and Magnus are eating breakfast and the inquisitor comes in and arrests Magnus for siding with the seelie queen against the clave.  
> ● The clave decides that Magnus' punishment will be execution, but Alec Lightwood will do anything before that happens.. even if that means taking the fall and being stripped of his runes and banished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● This is just a copy and paste of another story i wrote on here, and i figured it would probably get more hits on this.   
> ● It's pretty long so.... sorry

Alec and Magnus were in the kitchen, Alec was sitting on a stool up next to the bench and Magnus was up at the stove cooking breakfast.

"You know Magnus. You don't have to do that all by yourself, i can help you" Alec said, talking about helping Magnus cook breakfast for the couple. "I insist" Magnus continued, not taking his eyes away from the frying pan. "Please allow me to do this  _one_ thing for you Alexander." Alec's eyes widened and he eventually gave in and let out a smile. "Okay, but i'm making breakfast for you next time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Magnus laughed, which caused Alec to laugh. Their emotions were so contagious to one another. If one was sad, the other would be as well. And ever since they got back together the night before, they were both ecstatic. Like nothing in the world could stop the from being happy  in this moment. 

The night before, Magnus and Alec had a heart to heart just outside the hunters moon. Afterwards they didn't want to go anywhere other than home.  _Home._ When they had both arrived at Magnus' apartment it finally felt like home again. It was always Magus' apartment but without Alec it just felt empty. The amount of times Alec almost left the institute to go to Magnus' while they were broken up seemed awfully a lot. It was something he did unconsciously. He didn't even realise until he had almost walked out the doors of the institute when he remembered.  _Magnus doesn't even want to see me again._

But last night everything felt great again. in fact, better than anything they had felt before. They shared a bath together and eventually went to bed. holding each other tightly in fear that if one of them were to let go, then the other would be gone by morning. 

"Here" Magnus said, carrying two plates over the the bench where Alec was sitting. "Belgium waffles, your favourite" Magnus smiled. "Thanks," Alec replied. As Magnus took his rightful seat next to Alec, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the shadowhunter who was gorging down his meal. Alec realised that he was staring and turned to him, waffle still in his mouth. "You're staring." Alec laughed. Magnus turned away, "Sorry, it's just- i.. Look, These past few days were pretty hard for me- hard for the both of us." He sucked in a deep breath and turned back to his boyfriend, "Now that Valentines dead, and those demons  _vanished_ like you said, i'm just grateful that i get to be here with you." Magnus smiled and Alec almost choked on his food. he quickly swallowed it down so that he could reply. "Me too." He replied, placing his hand on the bench close to Magnus'. Magnus looked at his hand and smiled, while gently placing his own on top. Squeezing it softly.

Alec leaned in for a quick kiss and Magnus returned it, their lips met. But only for a second when the inquisitor and her men bursted into Magnus' apartment. The boys pulled away from each other and just stared at the intruders. Magnus jumped off his stool and took a step forward. "Um.. can i help you?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to barge into people's homes without knocking?" Alec retorted. 

"Alec lightwood" Imogene greeted. " _Inquisitor_ " 

Suddenly Alec's hands were behind his back, his shoulders were up right and his feet were shoulder length apart. Trying to look as formal as possible, even though that was hard because he was only wearing the tracksuit pants and red t-shirt that he went to sleep in the night before. Magnus was in grey sweatpants and he was wearing a cobalt blue robe, no shirt. Just the way Alec liked it.

"Magnus Bane, you are here by under arrest for high treason" Imogene said, Alec turned and he could swear that he had seen Magnus turn a pale white.

Alec dropped his stance, but still standing tall so that he seemed rather threatening. "Treason? What are you talking about?" Alec spat.

"Alec Lightwood, i suggest you keep your voice down, before you make things worse." Imogene retorted. Magnus took a step towards her again. "I haven't gone against the covenant. I don't know what you're accusing me of Imogene, but whatever it is you're wrong. I haven't done anything against the Clave." Magnus explained, fluently almost as if he had been rehearsing that line his whole life.

Imogene started pacing around the room. "So you didn't cut off all ends with the Clave and join to fight by the Seelie queen?" Magnus gulped.  _Damn it,_ he thought. She got him there, he had sided with the queen but he was not going to fight any shadowhunters, he was doing what he did to protect his people. "yes, i did" He looked down, noticing Alec's gaze at him. "And you are aware that the queen had made a deal with Valentine Morgenstern during the time of your alliance?." Magnus had not known that the queen had made a deal with valentine whilst they were still on the same side. "The queen told me that she wanted to kill valentine. She had not mentioned that she made a deal with him. I found out by somebody else" Magnus replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Very well then, guards seize the warlock." Imogene ordered. " _What?_ You can't be serious! Magnus helped us! He closed the rift to Edom, he saved all our asses!" Alec yelled, "Are you sure it wasn't Magnus who opened the rift in the first place for Valentine?" Imogene fired back. "How dare you accuse him of such a thing!" Alec screamed back at her. "I guess that's the Clave's descision now."  Magnus was silent, he looked as if he didn't even care anymore. "Guards i thought i told you to arrest him!" She yelled again, the men in black made their way toward the warlock and Alec stepped in front of him, shielding his boyfriend. "No!" 

He tried to push them out of the way but it was no use, eventually he had been pushed to the floor by two of the guards. His wrists were now hand cuffed behind his back and he watched helplessly as they grabbed Magnus' arms and placed cuffs on them, but no ordinary cuffs. These cuffs were intolerable to warlocks, if Magnus had tried to pull free from the cuffs they would burn his skin. "No! Magnus!" He screamed out as they pulled Magnus towards the door. "It's okay, Alexander." He made a sympathetic smile. and eventually they had taken Magnus out of them room and Alec's face was buried into the floor.

 

*

 

Alec arrived at the institute, still in his sleeping attire. Hand cuffs placed on his wrists that were behind his back. He was furious, he wanted nothing more then to grab Imogene and place a seraph dagger into her heart. But of course, she was Jace's grandmother and he would never forgive him for murdering the last piece of family he had left. But Alec couldn't fight this anger that had boiled up inside of him. Once they got inside the institute's front doors the guard drew a rune of his handcuffs that freed him. He grabbed at his wrists that were red from him trying to struggle free. Isabelle ran up toward him. "What's going on Alec? Why were you in cuffs?" She yelled angrily, as if Alec had done something wrong.

"They arrested Magnus" He murmured, saying it out loud for the first time. The realisation had hit him, Magnus would probably be in a cell in one of the lower levels at that very moment. Isabelle's expression turned from anger to confusion. "What? Why on earth would they do that?" 

"Because he sided with the Seelie queen, i even tried to tell her that he had helped us take down Valentine. That without him we would be dead. But it didn't matter to her." He said with a sigh. " _Her_? Who's her?" Isabelle asked. "The inquisitor.."

"You mean Jace's grandmother? Surely Jace could say something to her. Make her stop this." She replied desperately. "No. The Clave has been notified, whatever happens now it's out of her reach." He answered looking down at the floor. "You mean, the Clave is dealing with this temselves?" She asked. "I think so."

 

*

 

Alec was sitting in his room, face buried in his hands, thinking about how he was going to get out of this mess. He had gotten changed now. A grey shirt, leather zip up jacket and black pants, like usual. Surely the Clave won't stand by this arrest, Surely they'll set him free after they realise that his intention was never to betray the covenant. He wondered what would happen if Magnus was convicted, what his punishment would be.  _Lifetime imprisonment? Execution?_ Alec cut himself off from feeling such thoughts. There was a knock on his door. "It's open" Alec called out, not caring who was outside the door. Just that he didn't feel like getting up and opening it himself. Maryse walked inside and closed the door behind her. "Mom?" He called out when he realised who the mysterious person at the door was. 

"Alec."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Maryse was silent for a moment then saw how upset Alec was and moved closer, still standing up in front of her son that was sitting on the end of his bed. The bed that he had slept on since he was a child. The bed he hadn't used at all recently since he and Magnus became more serious. "I thought you were in Idris?"

She sighed, "I was, but then i overheard some members of the Clave talking about what happened. Alec i am so sorry about Magnus." She said taking a seat next to Alec on the bed. "What are you sorry about? It's going to be fine. They'll hold a trial and Magnus will come off as innocent." He demanded. Maryse sucked in a breath. "Look Alec, i overheard them and they said that he will be in court later this afternoon. I don't think they told you or anyone because they didn't think that this should be an open trial."

Alec looked at her then frowned. "I don't care about all that, He's done nothing wrong! yes, maybe he did side with the queen, but once he found out that she made a deal with Valentine he helped  _us._ " 

"I know Alec, but the Clave will not listen to reason, they only care about the law, not that he helped us." Maryse answered.

"He was just trying to protect his people, wouldn't you do the same if it were shadowhunters?" He asked his mother. "Of course i would." She replied. "Alec, i hope you know that I do not agree with what the're doing. And i want you to know that i am trying everything i can to get the charges dropped." Alec looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, mother." Alec would be great full to anybody that helped him and Magnus with this situation. 

Maryse stood up, I also came in here to tell you that you can see Magnus now." she said in a firm but gentle tone. "What?"

"You'll get about five minutes and unfortunately there will be a glass wall in between the two of you but it's the best i could do." She replied. "Oh my god, Thank you so much." he let out before running out his room and toward the lower levels. As head of the institute he should have able to see Magnus before, but Imogene suggested that it would be inappropriate to allow them to see each other due to the relations they share. 

When Alec arrived down into the prison quarters he saw Magnus, sitting on a single bed behind the wall, he was wearing a jumpsuit that made him look as if he were a mechanic. But it was just the prison uniform they made him wear down here. "Magnus!" he called out, running over to the window. Magnus jumped up from the bed and ran over as well.

Their hands were pressed together with a wall in between them. Alec looked at Magnus up and down, studying him and making sure that he wasn't hurt, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? By the Angel if they hurt you Magnus i swear to-"

"Alexander!" Magnus called out, "I'm okay, they haven't hurt me. Unless we're talking about those god awful magic reducing handcuffs they placed on me earlier." Alec let out a shaky breath. "I promise you Magnus, everything's going to be alright. We're going to get you out of here." There wasn't even a look of doubt on his face. "I'm sure you will Alexander" He let out a laugh. Magnus was calm, too calm for anyone in this position. "Magnus? Why are you so okay with this? Back at the loft you didn't even seem to yell at them that you were innocent. And now, you're acting as if nothing happened." 

Magnus let out a shaky breath. "Because i believe in the Clave, i believe that they will not punish me for my doings. You worry too much Alexander." he smiled. Maybe if Magnus had this much confidence, maybe Alec could too? He searched deep inside himself for that confidence that Magnus had but he couldn't seem to find it. He was still as stressed as ever. So he just put on an act. "Yeah, you're right." 

"I heard that your trial is this afternoon. Ill be there." he smiled. "Thank you, Alec." They both placed their foreheads against the glass then not long after, the guard came back in to let Alec know that it was time to leave. He hesitated at first but realised it would just be better if he left without a fight.

 

*

 

It was time for Magnus' trial, people sat in their seats chattering amongst themselves as if this were most normal place they could be. That this was the most normal thing in the world to them. Alec sat beside Izzy and Jace, who were on either side of him. Isabelle took his hand as they saw Magnus walk inside the courtroom. He had taken his seat, and he was eventually let out of the cuffs. " _Order_!" Yelled the Inquisitor. Everyone stiffened and went silent. "I am here on behalf of the Clave. Magnus Bane, do you swear in the name of the Angel that you will speak the truth and nothing but the truth?" She directed at Magnus. He took the oath "I do" 

"Very well then, The trial will now commence." 

"Magnus Bane, you are aware that The seelie queen sided with Valentine during the same time as your alliance." 

"I wouldn't say she sided with him, More like she made a deal, which i have no idea what it was." Alec covered his face in his palm.  _Did he really just say that?_  It looked as if he were protecting the queen. 

"So you agree?" "Yes" 

There was a moment where everyone except Jace, Izzy and Alec were whispering to each other. "You realise that the queen threatened the Nephlim race?" the inquisitor spoke.

"She what?" Magnus asked, he was so confused. Why had this turned into an interrogation about the Seelie queen. He didn't even know that much about her before creating and alliance with her. "Never mind, Do you understand that siding against the Clave is a violation of the accords?" 

"yes but-"

"Very well then" Alec knew that he needed to say something, so he jumped out of his seat. "Magnus save all of our lives! He closed the rift to Edom! When Raziel had been raised by Valentine, instead of running away and hiding, he kept on going so that he could stop Valentine from decimating the entire downworld!" He yelled out. Everyone just stared at him with blank expressions, Magnus turned to him and sighed. The inquisitor looked straight at Alec. "The Clave has come to a decision." 

Alec sat down and he layed his hands out for Izzy and Jace to grab onto. They did, and the three squeezed and prayed so hard that Magnus would be free, that he wouldn't have to be imprisoned. "The Clave has decided for Mr Banes doings, that he will be  _Executed_ in name of the Clave." 

Alec stiffened.  _wait what?_  Surely she hadn't just said what he thought he just heard. He thought that the worst sentence he could have gotten would be a life time imprisonment, which would basically be forever since Magnus was immortal. But  _execution_? seriously??? 

Everyone gasped, expecting Alec to jump up and say the most unholy things he could think of. But to everyone's surprise it was Jace who jumped up first. " _Grandmother_!" He yelled, "Surely that punishment is a little too.. Far fetched don't you think?" Imogene felt bad about that last sentence she had just said now that Jace was yelling at her. The only family she had left was angry at her. "Jace, this was the Clave's decision not mine, The law is hard but it is the law. The clave want's everyone to know that siding against them will not be tolerated! Even if that means making an example out of one downwolder. Someone has to pay for his doings." 

Magnus had tears rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.  _Executed?_ It felt like everything in his life was going back to normal, now that Valentine was dead and he had his boyfriend back. But that all seemed to fade away from him in the past few minutes. He couldn't think of any words to say. Guards reached for him and walked him out of the room, as he did he saw Alec's look of fear, horror, sadness and anger all rush onto his face as he jumped up, ran to the middle aisle and screamed the worst things he could possibly think of. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT THE HELL, HOW DARE YOU?" Is all Magnus could hear as he walked out of the room, possibly the last time he might see Alec. That's if the Clave doesn't let him say goodbye to his loved ones.

Alec found his self in a pool of tears after he yelled all of those things out, he collapsed onto the floor, Izzy and Jace held him tight as he screamed, as if he were in physical pain. 

 

*

 

Alec found himself in the hallway with Imogene, "May i please speak with you for a moment?" Alec asked respectfully, Imogene nodded and they walked toward Alec's office. On the way she signalled one of her guards to tag along because she didn't feel safe, she knew that with this amount of anger bubbling inside of him, that he could just throw her against the wall and snap her neck. 

Once they were inside, the door was locked and the guard stood by the door, "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about  _Alexander_?" Alec looked up, trying to repress the anger. "Do not call me that" He demanded, thoughts of Magnus came through his mind. 

He took a breath, "I came to propose a deal, Please Imogene. Please don't kill him. He's all i have." Alec lied, Certainly he still had his family, but the way he loved them didn't even compare to the way he loved Magnus. 

"I told you it's out of my hands." She said, "No it's not. I talked to a council member of the Clave earlier today. They said that they had left the trial and punishment up to you." He replied.

After what happened earlier in the courtroom he tried everything he could to stop this from happening, also contacting a number of Clave members to confirm that this was all her doing. She snarled.

"Please, i- ill do whatever it takes. Ill step down as head of the institute." The words came out so easily. His whole life he had worked up to take that rightful place in the hierarchy of Shadowhunters. But he didn't even care, Magnus was the only thing that mattered. "I'm sorry, Did you still think that you would be head of the institute after the way you acted in that courtroom? What you did was childish and the Clave does not want a  _child,_  who is so blind by his feelings for a  _downworlder_  that he can't understand the law." 

Alec's heart broke, "Okay then, Punish me instead. you said that ' _someone_  has to pay for Magnus' doings', but you didn't say who it had to be." Alec said, his mind was so set on Magnus being set free that he didn't even care what happened to him anymore.

Imogene smirked and walked over to him. "Mr Lightwood, you do realise that if you are convicted, you will be stripped of your runes and banished. right?" Alec didn't even hesitate before answering. "Yes, i do."

"Very well then."

 

*

 

Alec had guards all around him, holding his arms behind his back, he saw Izzy and Jace stare at him as they went along. "Alec?"

"It's okay" Alec smiled. "Everything's going to be okay"

Magnus was eventually set free, he joined Isabelle and Jace in the main head quarters. "What's going on? Why did they let me go?" Magnus questioned the two as if they knew. "I don't know i- We just saw Alec being taken away by guards." Clary ran into the room, she was out of breath. "Guys!" she yelled. "I know whats going on!" she ran over to join their little huddle that had formed. "He chose to convict himself, He's going to be exiled." She told them. Izzy went into a look of shock and tears began streaming down her face. Jace shook his head "How do you know this?" He asked. "I overheard the inquisitor talking to Maryse." 

Magnus felt so guilty in that moment, Magnus had lived his life. Four times more then any mortal being ever has. He couldn't believe in that moment that Alec had decided to give up everything for Magnus. He wasn't going to be shadowhunter anymore. Although Alec was upset over the fact that a huge part of his was going to be cut away from him. He was more set on saving Magnus' life. 

 

*

 

Alec was brought downstairs, where he was told to knee down, he did. Suddenly a sharp pain went through his body as Imogene started pointing the device at Alec's deflect rune. The big rune that he had on his neck. It was always his most sensitive rune, one of his firsts as well. He had had it since he got his first Angelic rune. It was a Lightwood family tradition to get the deflect rune on your neck. He chcose the same side as his mother had because he was loyal to her and Izzy and chosen the side that Robert's rune was placed.

He remembered the kisses Magnus had placed down it during sex, It wss the most sensitive so it made him gasp for air. But now that good sensational sensitiveness was no longer there, and instead sharp pain. He knew that Jace could feel it too. Feel the pain soaring through his body. So not only could Alec feel his own pain, He felt Jace's which made it hurt twice as bad.

Jace fell to the floor as he felt the runes burning off his skin, He screamed in agony as Izzy, Magnus and Clary looked at each other in horror. They took him to Isabelle's room, that way they didn't disturb anyone. Magnus was crying because he knew that the pain Jace was feeling was the same as Alec's.

Alec was forced to take his shirt off once the deflect rune was gone. Imogene started at his back, burning off the flexibility rune as he screamed even more. Biting down on his tongue, blood began to seep all through his mouth. He tried so hard not to bite at his tongue any more because he knew that if he kept going he would eventually fall off. He screamed in agony as all  _except one_ rune was gone. Alec felt weak, he didn't have supernatural speed and agility. He felt as if he were a mundane. A mundane with red skin and a  _parabatai_  rune. "Take this" The inquisitor said, placing a mouth guard into his mouth. She knew that this rune was going to be the most painful to remove.

The  _parabatai_  rune was the rune that bounds two souls together, turning two warriors into one. Now she was going to break that bond. "I hope you understand that you are my grandsons parabatai, and breaking a bond like this will not be easy for me." She said. _easy for her?_  Alec was literally in so much pain and  _she_  was upset? 

She started at the rune and tears began to pour down from his face as he bit down on the mouth guard and screamed. 

After it was done, a red mark stayed there instead of the rune. He looked down at his bare chest. Once covered in black runes, now empty and bare. He felt like nothing. Like his life had no meaning anymore. He wasn't a shadowhunter anymore. He was just a stupid mundane. He could even process that before he collapsed onto the ground, shaking uncontrollably. 

 

*

 

"You will have till midnight to pack your belongings and find your way out of this institute, you are here by banned from this institute or any institute, you are banned from entering Idris and if you are found on Clave property, you will be  _executed_  on sight. You are not allowed to rune yourself, or be runed. Do i make myself clear?" The inquisitor exclaimed. Alec, was slumping over a guards shoulder nodded, a moment after the guard dropped him and he fell to the floor.

The bond with Jace was now gone, It didn't feel how it felt when Jace had been killed by Valentine, this time it felt non-existent. Like it was never there. Usually he could feel Jace anywhere. But now he couldn't, he felt so weak and so usless. His neck and body still red and throbbing from the de-runing ceremony.

He winced as he pushed himself off the floor and made his way to Izzy's room. At least that's where he last felt Jace's presence before being entirely stripped of his runes. Once he got there, he opened the door. Everyone turned to him in surprise. Alec collapsed onto the floor. They were all crying as they made their way over to Alec. Magnus placed Alec's head on Magnus' lap and pushed the hair out of his face. Izzy sat beside him, squeezing Alec's hand and making a worried look at magnus before looking at her big brother again.

"Alec-" He was awake, but barely. He was tired and in so much pain. Magnus noticed the deflect rune on his neck missing, replaced with a red outline of it that throbbed. He wanted to touch it, mend it make sure it was okay but he was worried about hurting him, so instead he snapped his fingers and blue magic began to appear out of his palms. He chanted words in Latin as he swirled them around, The pain faded from Alec's body, He looked up and saw Magnus' eyes staring at him lovingly. He sat up, and Izzy pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever given. "Izzy, i can't- breath." He whispered. She let go, "Oh my god. "I'm sorry." he let out a smile. He turned and saw Magnus, worried. Alec buried his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck and cried into his shoulder. "Alexander, why on earth would you do that to yourself! I have lived my life, you didn't deserve this.." He said, feeling bad about yelling. "You didn't deserve it either" Alec whispered. He turned over and saw Jace, standing there in horror. 

"Alec?" Jace ran over and pulled his  _ex-parabatai_  off the floor and pulled him into a hug. They both cried their eyes out. "I'm sorry for any pain you felt." Alec whispered. Jace pulled back, he couldn't say anything. What were you supposed to say when you don't have a  _parabatai_  anymore? "Look Alec, even though we aren't marked by a rune, you're still my  _Parabatai_ , my brother and i will always love you." Alec nodded. "Look guys, i have to pack. i- Im being kicked out at midnight." He sighed. "Ill help you with that."Magnus offered. Alec turned to him and nodded with a small smile.

They all left the room, Including Izzy, Clary and Jace. Imogene saw Jace and went over to him. "Jace, how are you?" She asked, as if nothing had happened. "Oh you know, i'm doing great. I just felt the pain of my  _parabatai_  being de-runed." Imogene had a look of horror on her face, she didn't even realise that he would of felt the same pain as Alec, she should have removed the Parabatai rune first. "Jace, I didn't realise-"

"you know what the worst part is? I thought i finally found a family member that i could love and cherish. But after what you did tonight, don't ever talk to me again  _grandmother_." he spat the word as if it were a curse. He marched away, leaving her speechless.

 

Alec and Magnus arrived at his room, He opened the door and walked inside. Magnus felt awkward, he feel bad about what happened tonight. "I'm so sorry." Magnus blurted out. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry about what happened." Magnus sat on the edge of Alec's bed and buried his face in his hands. Alec frowned. "This isn't your fault, it was my choice to get you out of this. Not yours. I  love you so much Magnus." Magnus looked up at him, he now had tears down his face. "And if i had to go through that over and over again i would, if it meant letting you live." Alec continued. "I wouldn't let you do that for me, you didn't deserve the pain you received tonight. You didn't deserve any of this. You should have just left me to die. It would have been better for you Alec. At least you could still be who you are." Alec felt bad, he thought that this decision was the right decision, but Magnus just seemed angry about it.

"I'm sorry" Alec sighed. "You don't have to stay." He let out a shaky mutter.

_"What do you mean?"_

"I mean, all of this. Me- it's all so problematic. You don't deserve this in your life. I'm not even apart of the Clave anymore. I'm just a regular mundane." 

"You are not a regular mundane, sure you may not have your runes, you may not be allowed to step foot inside the institute again. But nobody can take your blood away from you. You are still half Angel, half human. A shadowhunter." He answered.

"I just don't know what to do. I'v had runes my entire life, that offer me supernatural powers, now i'm useless without them. Like a part of me is missing.. And ill never be able to get it back." Magnus let out a sigh.

"I have an idea." Magnus said

"huh?

"Look," Magnus replied. "If it means that much to you. They said that you weren't allowed to rune yourself. And look, i know that the deflect rune has always been your favourite. As it is mine, so if you want i think you could get Izzy or somebody to sneak out of the institute and let you apply it. I mean it is the deflect rune after all. It's the one rune they won't be able to track you through. They'll never know and it's not like you'll ever have to see them again. Imogene and the Clave i mean." Alec froze, he hadn't even thought about this, it wasn't like the rune gave him supernatural speed or strength or anything, so why would it matter if he got the deflect run exactly where he had it last? 

"I mean, of course you're perfect with or without it. I just thought that maybe it would make you feel better."

"Thank you Magnus for the idea, and yes. I think i would like that." He smiled. 

He packed his belongings, he asked Imogene if he could take his bow and quiver and he guessed that she felt bad about her run in with Jace earlier because she nodded and agreed that he should be allowed to keep it. With a click of Magnus' fingers all of Alec's stuff arrived safely at Magnus'. 

"Are you sure it's okay Magnus? I mean, i don't want to burden you." Alec asked after Magnus told him that he could move in with him. "Of course it's okay Alexander, we've been together for a little while now and most nights you're in my bed so the question you should really be asking is 'Why not?'" Alec laughed at that.

"I realised that i never thanked you. Thank you so much Alexander for everything you went through for me. I still think you're an absolute idiot for doing it but I want you to know that i am grateful." Alec smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a long, deep kiss. The problematic world all around them seemed to disappear and the only thing that existed was the two of them, together.  Magnus' hand was on his cheek and his pinky finger was resting on his neck, where his deflect rune usually was. He kissed his neck once and pulled back. Alec rested into another kiss and eventually they broke apart when it was time for them to leave the institute. They thought it would be better to leave before midnight that way he could say goodbye to everyone. 

Instead of saying goodbye to Izzy, Jace and Clary, he just simply said "See you, later," Because he knew that they would still see each other all the time, even if it were not at the institute. He knew that Izzy would be on the phone to him as least twice a day.  

Then it happened. He saw Maryse and Robert. They dashed toward him and pulled him into a long and warm embrace. He was hesitant at first but eventually he relaxed into it. He couldn't remember the last time his parents hugged him. Considering how Robert had been cheating on Maryse and how awkward it must be for the both of them.

"Alec, i want you to know that i am so proud of you. You doing everything you can to protect the people you love." Maryse said with a huge mile on her face. "So i suppose you're going to stay with Magnus?" Robert asked and he turned to look at Magnus who just nodded. "Thank you, Magnus" Maryse said. It was the first real sweet moment between Alec's mother and boyfriend. There was something oddly satisfying about it.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Robert smiled and walked away after one last hug. Alec and Magnus were about to leave the institute when he turned and looked at everyone at work. They all stopped and they waved him goodbye. He took one last look and then they left, Intertwining their fingers.

 

*

 

Alec had moved in easily, he gave most of his stuff to Isabelle and Jace anyway. He figured he wouldn't need everything now that he shared belongings with Magnus. Alec decided that he did want the deflect rune, but as a tether. something that kept him apart of their world. Now if any mundies asked him about what is was he would just say. "A meaningful tattoo." When the rune had been drawn exactly the way it had been before, he took a deep breath and he felt like himself again. Magnus pledged that he would love Alec no matter what, Mundane or shadowhunter.


	9. ❖ Sandlewood shampoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ● Takes place after 2x20 when Malec comes home and shares a nice hot bath.

Alec and Magnus made their way into the living room after just arriving through the front door. They had forgiven each other for their mistakes not too long ago. Actually two and a half hours to be exact.

After Alec and Magnus left the alley way behind the Hunters Moon they decided to head over to the Pandemonium. Alec was hesitant at first, knowing raves weren't really his type of thing. But Magnus really wanted to go, he hadn't been there in ages after all the Warlocks, including Magnus, had to go into hiding to get away from Valentine.

But he was dead now. And everything was going to be okay.

Magnus had begged his boyfriend into going and Alec finally gave in with a sigh.

On their way home.  
They decided to walk and take in the stench that is Brooklyn at night. They talked to each other about everything. About how from now own, there was going to be nothing but complete honesty between the two men. They decided that they couldn't live without each other. Which made Magnus look away for a moment because he had suddenly realised that one day, he will have to live without him.

When they arrived home, they couldn't keep their lips apart. They stumbled through the door, Alec's hands cupping Magnus' face and Magnus' Hands on Alec's waist. The kiss was sloppy, messy and unpractised. They didn't care, they had both missed each other so much. Magnus pulled his blazer off backwards as they staggered onto the couch and Alec was lying on top of him.

At first, his legs were between Magnus' but, without breaking the kiss, he moved so he was straddling Magnus. He pulled away and ripped his shirt off over the top of his head. Magnus stared at Alec's chest in awe. He hadn't ever felt so turned on by Alec before, despite the fact that they had had sex before. His fingers spread, his hand made its way up on Alec's abs. Alec laughed in embarrassment and leaned down again, pulling him into a kiss. He tugged at Magnus' shirt and Magnus nodded. Alec pulled away and helped the warlock rip his shirt off.

Magnus couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He wrapped his arms around the shadowhunters' neck and pulled him down, into a tight hug. Alec's face laid on Magnus' bare chest. Anyone would have thought this was uncomfortable. But Alec didn't instead, he replied with a soft. "Magnus? Are you alright?" He asked. Alec felt Magnus nod his head against the top of Alec's. "Okay good. Because I just thought –" Magnus let him go and Alec sat up, still straddling Magnus' waist. Except the tension between the two wasn't sexual. He looked down at his boyfriend's face. He looked quite sad. _Did he not want this_? Alec asked himself.

"Mags. What's wrong?" He asked finally. The warlock looked up into his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing- it's just.. I really missed you. I can't believe I'm actually here with you. I was for sure that I'd never see you with me. Like this. Ever again." He sighed. Alec looked concerned as he listened and let out a smile. "Magnus. I love you so much. I'll always be with you. Through everything. No matter what." He replied, which caused Magnus to smile.

"I know I already had one before. But how about we take the conversation to the bathtub?" Magnus asked. Alec let out a shaky breath. "Uh- Yeah. Definitely." He replied looking nervous, which he was. He hopped off of Magnus and the two walked into the bathroom before locking the door behind them. They knew that nobody else was here, but knowing their past history there was always a risk of Shadowhunters coming through those doors, interrupting something.

Magnus turned on the water and added bubble formula into the tub. Alec was looking in the mirror and hadn't even realise that at the flick of Magnus' fingers, all the candles around the bathroom had been lit. Candles beside the tub, next to the sink. The bathroom was lit with fire and Magnus turned off the light.

The water had risen and Magnus turned off the tap. Magnus was the first to strip, he hopped into the bathtub as Alec tried to look away of the sight that was Magnus hoping into the tub. Completely butt-naked. He gestured over to Alec. "Are you just going to stare all day, or are you going to join me?" He asked. Alec giggled in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry" he slid his pants and underwater down as he made his way into the bathtub. He sat opposite Magnus. The bathtub could easily fit four, fully grown men. So there's was plenty of room. Alec took in the warm water that floated against his skin all around him.

He looked over at Magnus and smiled when Magnus noticed he had been staring.  
"Get over here shadowhunter." Magnus ordered with love and gentleness in his voice. Alec did so, he moved over and Magnus guided him so that he sat between Magnus' legs, back pressed against Magnus' bare chest. The simple skin-to-skin contact sent a shiver down Alec's spine. He had missed this so much.

"I love you" Alec finally let out and Magnus replied with a "I love you too"

Suddenly, Magnus was reaching for a bottle that laid beside the bathtub, he squeezed he contents out and started rubbing it into Alec's, soft Raven, black hair. "What are you doing?" Alec asked in confusion. "What does it look like I'm doing, Alexander?" Magnus stifled a laugh. "Well I can't really see you, since you're behind me. So I wouldn't have any clue as to what it looks like." Alec teased.

Magnus laughed and replied, "I'm washing your hair, _Alexander_." Alec had missed being called this so much. He missed the way it rolled off Magnus' tongue so easily. "You could have just said that the first time I asked." Alec laughed and Magnus laughed too. Alec could feel Magnus' chest rising and falling against his back as he breathed in and out. After Valentine had risen the angle Raziel, he had no idea if he was ever going to feel that again.

Alec relaxed his head into Magnus' grip. "What Kind is it?" Alec asked, asking about the shampoo. "Sandlewood, of course. My favourite." He smiled to himself. After he massaged the shampoo into Alec's hair, he rinsed it off by bringing water up with his hands cupped and washed it out.

Alec cocked his head up and to the side so he could see Magnus' face. Magnus looked down at his boyfriend and smiled, placing a hand of his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Alec's head rested on Magnus' shoulder and Magnus gripped onto him even more, pulling him into a sitting position. Causing a heated make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> ● Yo this was so bad, im so sorry.  
> ● Please leave some comments and requests for more Malec one shots!
> 
> Have a nice day! :)


End file.
